In recent years, various kinds of information processing apparatus such as tablet computers, personal digital assistances (PDAs), and smartphones have been developed. Most such kinds of information processing apparatus include a touch screen display to facilitate an input operation by the user.
The user can instruct the information processing apparatus to execute a function associated with a menu or an object by touching the menu or the object displayed on the touch screen display by a finger or the like.
However, most existing information processing apparatuses including a touch screen display are consumer products seeking operability on images, music, and other various kinds of media data and may not necessarily be suitable for use in business in which document information of conferences, business negotiations, product development and the like needs to be processed. Regarding character input, an operation using a hardware keyboard is superior to a touch operation. Thus, paper notebooks are still widely used in business.
It is not easy for a conventional information processing apparatus to input a document written on an analog medium such as a paper, as digital data.